


Summer Sun

by The_Resistant_Raisin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Homophobia, Internal and External Homophobia btw, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Resistant_Raisin/pseuds/The_Resistant_Raisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home was all Alfred knew and he was perfectly happy with that. But his content for a simple life was soon shattered. His static, pleasant world would be toppled and something infinitely greater would be left in its wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Sun

The definition of home was always the same for Alfred.

Home was an quaint farm located ten miles outside of the stagnant town of _Nowhere, USA_. Here, sat an ancient yet sturdy two-story home built by some great grandfather of his, surrounded by a large, lush lawn, a white picket fence, and colorful flowerbed all under the delicate care of his loving mother. Beyond that, nothing but open pastures to the north where cattle and horses meandered and verdant woods to the south where adventurous memories of his childhood still lingered.

Home was all he knew and he was perfectly happy with that. While many peers at his high school dreamed about breaking away from their town to reinvent their own home, he was perfectly happy with remaining on that quaint farm, in that stagnant town.

But his content for a simple life was soon shattered. His static, pleasant world would be toppled and something infinitely _greater_ would be left in its wake.

* * *

Summertime was Alfred's favorite time of the year.

Summer meant no more school, no more teachers constantly questioning him about his late assignment, no more being forced into a session with a college representative demanding to know what he wanted to do with his life, no more late night study groups trying to cram in one more trig equation before tomorrow's test.

Summer meant helping at his family's farm, doing what he loved and wholeheartedly accepting the unfavorable tasks that came with it. Waking up at the crack of dawn to check the cattle unfazed him if it meant getting to admire the breathtaking sunrise chase away the stars from the window of his ancient truck. Nor were blistering sunburns and bloody splinters if that meant he could feel the blissful satisfaction of creating something from nothing- life by simply overturning soft, fertile soil with a hoe and burying a few seeds half an inch into the ground, shelter by nailing together a few boards and pieces of scrap wood, and stuffing the inside with old blankets and pillows.

While the work was onerous, Alfred could think of nothing else better to do than helping at the farm. After all the years, he had grown accustomed to the hard labor and rightfully claimed the position as his and no one else's.

So he was obviously a frustrated when his grandfather decided to hire another hand.

* * *

It was difficult for Alfred Jones and Ludwig Beilschmidt to get along in the beginning.

There was no fighting or yelling exchanged, every interaction was quiet and subtle.

Originally, Alfred remained silent and gruff. He would only exchange a few words with Ludwig when it was necessary like requesting another bit to adjust a gear in the tractor or to pass the tamper so they could replace a post in barbed fence. Ludwig seemed content with this silent treatment. Despite his large build and aura of pride, he was quiet and timid by nature. Having zero human interaction was perfectly fine with him.

But Alfred was quick to overcome his foolish grudge. After apologizing for "being an ass" he eagerly began speaking to Ludwig soon enough.

However, it was difficult for Alfred to get Ludwig to truly open up to him.

There was no or little response to Alfred's questions unless they were spoken with stoic professionalism in Ludwig's thick German accent. There where only pleasant "good morning" and "see you later, alligator." Their exchange would be short but amiable like when discussing which horse had the silkiest mane or how Alfred's father was being particularly aggravated and ill-tempered.

Ludwig seemed more pleased with the cordial exchange rather than the original silent treatment. Yet Alfred sensed that under Ludwig's small smiles and chuckles, an inkling of content remained. Of course Alfred made it his duty to transform that content into something more- something free and lively.

Alfred was fortunate enough to make friends easily, with his jocular nature and boisterous, infectious laugh. He always made people feel at ease and comfortable with his crooked, dimpled grin and smooth words.

After half a month of pestering, Ludwig finally began to crack under Alfred's ceaseless questions and smiles. While it wasn't as brilliant as Alfred had imagined, when Ludwig finally showed his laugh to Alfred after a ridiculous pun, it was as if God Himself had blessed him.

There was a prolonged silence after Alfred expectantly made his joke were Ludwig simply lowered his wrench from the tractor's engine to stare at Alfred. Then he slowly began to shake his head, his normal chuckles growing louder until he threw his head back into a deep, booming laugh. His whole body shook with the action and he was compelled to lean against the tractor's panel for support as he buried his reddening face in his arms. When he caught his breath and finished his laughing fit, he took in a deep breath and ran a hand through his golden hair, unknowingly smearing grease into it. He mockingly looked at Alfred disappointingly, eyes still crinkled with his pearly smile.

"Alfred _Franklin_ Jones," he huffed. "If you ever say something as idiotic as that again, I will quite literally hit you with this wrench.

* * *

Alfred eventually began to realize that Ludwig became the new summer.

The German's slick, golden hair became the brilliant sun overhead; his prideful blue eyes became the vast, cloudless sky; his rumbling laughs and chuckles became the song of the meadowlark; his strong, muscular body became the summer heat, sending a rush of warmth through Alfred's body whenever he glanced at Ludwig from the corner of his eye.

But with this new summer came a new meaning.

Summer no longer meant escaping teachers, working on his family's farm, and enjoying time with friends. It became bottling his feelings, being trapped by the importance of his family's opinions, and dreading spending time with anyone in fear of them somehow knowing about Ludwig.

Summer meant sobbing prayers in the early morning before checking cows because it would only be more time spent with Ludwig, unable to tell him how the dazzling stars were were now where near as breath taking as he was. Blistering, bloody knuckles meant nothing compared to the deep-seeded homophobia embedded in him since he first began attending church as a child- suffering coming easily when he rammed his fist into his bedroom wall and muttered memorized Bible verses to ward off the sinful fantasizes of Ludwig moaning and panting his name plaguing his mind.

While repressing his feelings was painful, there was nothing better he could think off. Sharing his thoughts with his family would only result in outrage and being disowned. Sharing his thoughts with _Ludwig_ would result in appall and unbearably being rejected.

After spending the remainder of the summer drowning in self-hatred and sorrow, Alfred had grown used to wiping away his tears and plastering on a bright smile.

So, he was obviously shocked when Ludwig somehow managed to find out about his secret.

The two were double-checking the cattle count in the late evening, when Ludwig suddenly pulled the keys from the ignition and lurched the ancient truck to a stop. Ignoring Alfred's confused comments from the passenger seat, he shifted his body to face Alfred.

"Something has been bothering you," Ludwig cut off Alfred, his alluring accent become harsh when Alfred failed to answer. "We are friends, are we not? You can confide in me."

Alfred desperately wanted to blurt his feelings right then and there, but the consequences screamed at him to keep his damn mouth shut. So instead he squeezed his trembling hands and feigned ignorance.

"Ludwig, _dude_ , I'm fine," He inwardly winced at his brittle, shaky voice. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Alfred, _dude_ ," Ludwig sighed in a mocking manner. Alfred would have laughed if they weren't in such a situation. "I may not be very observant, as you've pointed out, but I definitely know that you are not 'fine'."

Alfred rolled his eyes and felt his heart begin to race at an incredible rate. "Come on, man. Let's just go back to the house-"

" _No_. I-"

"Drop it-"

"So something is-"

"FOR _GOD'S_ SAKE, LUDWIG! JUST _FUCKING_ LET IT GO!"

An eerie silence settled in the vehicle, only filled with Alfred's uneven breaths.

Alfred refused to look at Ludwig, turning his body away and staring out the window through misty eyes. Humiliation and heartache burned his cheeks and churned his stomach. Not only had he yelled at Ludwig and ultimately ruined their friendship, his reaction had most certainly let him know that there was something wrong.

"Alfred," a gentle voice muttered, causing his breath to hitch and more tears to spring. "I... I'm sorry for overwhelming you. Can you please look at me?"

Unable to deny that hypnotic voice, Alfred slowly shifted his shaking body toward Ludwig. He used the back of his hand to quickly wipe away the tears staining his hot cheeks before skeptically looking at Ludwig. _Oh_ did he regret it. The look he received sent a pang through him.

"...Can I kiss you?"

A jolt of electricity shocked Alfred's body and his stomach plummeted. He was frozen by those world shattering words. It couldn't be real. _Those_ _words_ could not be real. This had to be a dream, just another fantasy that left him hot and stiff in the morning. But the warm calloused hands that encompassed his couldn't be a figment of his imagination, nor could the warm breath brushing his face.

Ludwig leaned in closer to Alfred and repeated himself with even more self-assurance than his first question yet remaining soft and undemanding.

"Can I kiss you?"

The voices of his family and friends screamed at him how disgusting he was and that he was going to Hell, yet he couldn't help but nod in response. They grew louder as Ludwig slowly- almost cautiously- leaned in. But everything vanished when their lips connected, slow and chaste.

It was as if a boulder was lifted from Alfred's shoulder's, as if daylight finally broke after a long, dark night. The hint of mint lingering on Ludwig's lips and the scent of his crisp aftershave revitalized him; the tender squeeze of their hands relaxed all tension from his body.

When Ludwig began to pull away, a breathless " _no_ " escaped Alfred and he immediately brought their lips back together. A new hunger was ignited and Alfred deepened the kiss with a soft moan, parting his lips to let their tongues meet.

Ludwig left an icy trail on Alfred's warm skin as he ran his hand up Alfred's chest to curl around the back of Alfred's neck and tangle his fingers with the short hair, his other hand sliding to Alfred's waist. In return, Alfred pulled Ludwig closer by his shoulder until Alfred was compelled to throw a leg over Ludwig's to maintain a comfortable position.

They finally broke for air after what felt like a lifetime. They kept close, allowing their foreheads and noses to touch, eyes to open and lock, staring at each other with a mixture of shock and relief.

"Ludwig..." Alfred panted as he tried to control his breathing. He was suddenly flooded by the cyclone of emotions racing through him that convoluted any train of thought. "I... I want to- but I _can't_ \- My family won't- they're..." Gently kneading Alfred's neck with one hand, Ludwig intercepted Alfred's muddled words.

"Alfred," He melted at the way Ludwig sighed his name. "I don't want to force you to do something that you can't or something you don't want. If you are not prepared for... _this_ then do not fell obligated to initiate anything. There is always time... But if anything, I want you to know that your feelings are not wrong, your feelings towards anybody."

Alfred felt his eyes grow misty once again at the knowing, understanding look Ludwig gave. "I-I'm sorry. I want _us_ to mean something more, but my... my family would never accept it." He bit his bottom lip and cast his eyes downward as he sorted out his thoughts. Thankful for Ludwig's patience and strong hands steadying him, he finally continued. "I want to be with you, but- _God_ I hate it- they can't know. When I turn eighteen, when I move away, I don't give a damn who knows and we can scream it from the rooftops. Just...not now, not here..." Pulling up his gaze to met Ludwig's he slumped and plunged into a fast ramble. "I know that it's a lot to ask for though and I don't even know how _your_ family feels. So if you don't want to I understand and we can forget about it all."

Ludwig smiled, wide and bright. "Let's never forget."

* * *

Alfred's definition of home was always changing. He knew that it would continue change, for better or for worse, with Ludwig or without.

But for the time being- and hopefully the rest of time- home was Ludwig. With him quick pecks on cheeks or corner of mouths were exchanged in between the last of the summer chores. With him unrestrained, passionate kisses were traded during study sessions at Ludwig's house, turning into embarrassed glances when Ludwig's open-minded brother accidentally waked in. With him tears could be shed with no regret, over the pressure of containing their relationship or the daunting, unsupported future. With him a happy birthday was a gift from God, an incomparable sense of freedom.

Home was a certain German as brilliant as the summer sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, this is so cliché and cheesy. Someone stop me.
> 
> (Honestly though, tell how this is because I'm aroace and literally have nothing gauge myself on the quality of this.)


End file.
